Après le Je t'aime
by Micromega
Summary: Après un Je t'aime, on rêve que l'autre nous dit Moi aussi, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy va en faire l'expérience mais ce n'est pas le Moi aussi qu'il va recueillir... Qu'arrivera-t-il après ? ATTENTION YAOI
1. Les paroles du cœur

Quand la lumière du jour perdait de l'intensité face à la noirceur de la nuit, seule la lune, maitre de l'obscurité, pouvait aider les enfants qui avaient peur des ténèbres. Dans un château nommé Poudlard, où toutes les pierres se souvenaient des différentes guerres qui avaient fait trembler ce magnifique château, un garçon courrait et se dirigeait vers la grande salle où tous garçons, filles et professeurs mangèrent. Il était d'un blond presque blanc et avait de magnifique yeux gris qui devinrent couleur orage lorsqu'il se mettait vraiment en colère, son nez était légèrement pointu et son teint était pale, tous comme son père. Il se nommait Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, fils de Draco Malfoy et petit-fils de Lucius Malfoy.

Il était dans sa cinquième année de sorcellerie et était le plus travailleur et le plus intelligent de sa promotion en égalité avec Rose Weasley. Scorpius, tous particulièrement magnifique, se dirigeait vers la grand salle. Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la grande salle, il arrêta de courir et s'orienta vers la table des serpentard, celle-ci était divisée en deux, séparée par un immense trou, en effet il ne s'entendait pas avec un certain dénommé Albus Severus Potter, arrivé à la même année que lui, et qui avait séparé la maison serpentard en deux.

Donc il se dirigea vers la table des serpentard et plus précisément vers l'objet de toute son attention et de toutes ces pulsions.

« Albus Severus Potter pourrait on se parler, s'il te plait ? » demanda Scorpuis

Le dénommé Albus se retourna et Scorpuis se noya dans un magnifique océan vert, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il était fasciner par ces magnifiques yeux.

« Et que me veut le fils d'un mangemort ? répondit Albus  
>- Mon père n'est pas mangemort<br>- C'est fou comme j'ai du mal à te croire  
>- Mais c'est vrai<br>- Pourquoi veux-tu me parler ? J'ai rien à te dire »

Scorpuis fallait qu'il le dise même si c'est devant toutes l'école alors il se lança.

« Albus Severus Potter, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, moi Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy » dit-il une voie forte

Toute la salle s'était tue, à ce moment-là, et regardai Scorpius même les professeurs. Puis on entendit un rire provenant d'Albus.

« Ah, ah, ah, Malfoy arrête tes bêtises, ça marche pas avec moi  
>- Mais c'est vrai, je t'aime<br>- Et alors, tu veux que je dise quoi, que je suis une pédale comme toi, pff Malfoy tu me déçois, jamais je ne te traiterai plus comme mon égal, t'es qu'une pauvre lavette, un chiffon, une pédale quoi. Allez du vent, sale poussière. »

Pendant toutes cette méchanceté venant de Potter, Scorpius resta de marbre comme lui avait appris son père, son cœur de déchira en silence et il partit en courant quand celle-ci venait de finir. Arrivé dans son dortoir, il laissa déverser sa peine, son cœur était fendit dans un immense trou.

« Papa, pourquoi je t'ai écouté ? C'est toi qui m'as dit de le dire, pourquoi je t'ai écouté ? »

**Flash-Back**

_Scorpius parlais avec son père, Draco Malfoy, qui était là pour une visite de courtoisie avec le nouveau directeur. Draco travaillait au département de la magie plus précisément au rapport entre les créatures magiques et les humains. Aujourd'hui il lui parlait des nouvelles créatures qu'il avait découvertes mais Scorpius était plutôt en train de penser à l'être qui avait de magnifiques yeux verts._

_« Scorpius, t'es la ?_  
><em>- Oui désolé père, dit-il en reprenant ces pensées<em>  
><em>- Comme je disais avant, j'ai vu de magnifiques girafes roses<em>  
><em>- Oui, c'est magnifique<em>  
><em>- Scorpius, qu'es ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les girafes roses n'existent pas.<em>  
><em>- Père, je suis amoureux d'un mec » dit Scorpius sans réfléchir à ce qu'il disait<em>

_Il était dans la merde, il ne savait pas si son père était homophobe ou pas, il allait le déshérité, ou pire ne plus l'aimer._

_« Père je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire cela, c'est partis tous seul_  
><em>- Je ne m'attendais pas à cette révélation alors qui est l'heureux élu ?<em>  
><em>- Père ? N'êtes-vous pas choqué ?<em>  
><em>- Non, pourquoi le serais-je ? tu n'as rien fait de mal, alors qui est l'heureux élu ?<em>  
><em>- Mais je n'aurais pas d'héritier, la famille Malfoy s'arrêterai après moi.<em>  
><em>- Non<em>  
><em>- Non ?<em>  
><em>- Non, la famille Malfoy ne s'arrêterais pas après toi, nous les Malfoy pouvons faire des enfants même quand on aime un garçon, comme je te le disais étant petit rien est impossible et inaccessible pour les Malfoy.<em>  
><em>- Mais comment ?<em>  
><em>- Cela vient de notre ascendance, un de nos ancêtres était tombé amoureux d'un elfe, pas un elfe de maison cela n'a rien à voir, avant les elfes avait une grâce et une souplesse magnifique. Les sorciers étaient réticent de ces magnifiques créatures en fait ils en avaient peur, mais cet ancêtre, nommé Altaïr, était amoureux d'un elfe, nommé Thorondor, et cet amour était réciproque. Sache que Thorondor était le frère du roi elfe. Bref... la guerre était là mais ils s'aimaient et ils se sont marier. Au même temps, les elfes ont commencé à disparaître n'ayant pas la même fécondation que nous, il leur fallait deux ans pour concevoir un enfant et il n'était pas beaucoup face aux hommes même si leur arme était redoutable. Le jeune couple avait eu un enfant après leur mariage. Sache aussi que les elfes mâles comme femelle peuvent avoir des enfants. Donc comme, cet enfant était moitié humains et moitié elfe, il hérita du gêne qui permet au homme d'avoir un enfant, c'est un gène dominant, donc il est passé de génération en génération. »<em>

_Scorpius réfléchi à ce qu'avait dit son père alors il pourrait avoir un enfant avec l'homme de sa vie_

_« Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Thorondor, comme il a été un elfe ?_  
><em>- Il ne fut pas tuer comme ces semblables, mon père le protégea et le cacha dans le manoir Malfoy qui était entouré d'arbre avant ?<em>  
><em>- Donc on a du sang elfe dans nos veines ?<em>  
><em>- Exacte<em>  
><em>- Mais comment savez-vous cela ?<em>  
><em>- A la bibliothèque de notre manoir, Altaïr et Thorondor on écrit leur histoire et quand j'étais petit ton précieux grand père me la passé, je te l'enverrais par courrier, si tu veux.<em>  
><em>- J'aimerais bien merci père<em>  
><em>- De rien, de plus savait tu qu'Altaïr veut dire aigle volant et Thorondor roi des aigles, c'est pour cela que le manoir Malfoy, tous comme la famille Malfoy c'est toujours tourner vers les oiseaux, c'est notre enseigne, on peut dire.<em>  
><em>- Merci père, j'aimerais bien le lire<em>  
><em>- Alors tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, qui est l'heureux élu ?<em>  
><em>- Tu promets que tu ne fâcheras pas<em>  
><em>- Scorpius, je te promets que je ne me fâcherai pas, il ne peut pas être aussi terrible que cela.<em>  
><em>- Père, l'heureux élu est le dernier fils de l'élu<em>  
><em>- Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux d'un Potter ?<em>  
><em>- Oui<em>  
><em>- Je suis abasourdi, tu n'as pas pris le plus simple, il t'aime au moins ?<em>  
><em>- Euh… Vous n'êtes pas en colère ?<em>  
><em>- Non, c'est le cœur qui choisit et pas toi donc je ne peux pas vraiment crier, le cœur à ces raisons que la raison ignore.<em>  
><em>- Non, il ne m'aime pas et je ne lui ai même pas dit<em>  
><em>- Alors dit lui, sinon tu vas avoir des regrets et aucun Malfoy n'a de regret donc dit lui.<em>  
><em>- Mais s'il ne m'aime pas ?<em>  
><em>- Alors il rate sa chance, mais on moins tu pourras tourner la page et faire que ton cœur tombe sur quelqu'un d'autre<em>  
><em>- Jamais je ne l'oublierai<em>  
><em>- Cela je sais, un Malfoy tombe amoureux que d'une personne, et son cœur ne bat que pour une personne tout au long de sa vie<em>  
><em>- Vous, c'est mère ?<em>  
><em>- Non, mais ta mère connait mon cœur et je la remercierai jamais assez de t'avoir fait.<em>  
><em>- Qui es ce alors ?<em>  
><em>- Cela c'est un secret mais sache que tu devrais lui dire même s'il te rejette.<em>  
><em>- Merci père »<em>

_Scorpius embrassa son père à ce moment-là et continuais de discuter jusqu'à son père parti_

**Fin Flash-Back**

Scorpius pleurait toujours sur les mots durs qu'il avait reçus d'Albus, jamais il n'avait cru que cela faisait aussi mal. Malgré le fait d'avoir mal au cœur, Scorpuis fut merveilleusement accueillis dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Une nouvelle vie

Hello

Merci pour vos messages et je suis désolé pour ce long retard, je pensai le finir avant mais je suis très occupé ces dernier temps. De plus je n'ai toujours pas de Bêta lectrice pour cette histoire. Mais je vous donne la suite.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires

Micromega

**(^_^)**

_**Réponse aux RARs**_

**marla bouffon**** :** _Merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite que tu attends, je vais essayer de me dépêché pour créer la suite de cette suite._

**Manoirmalfoys**** :** _Merci , je suis sadique pour Scorpius, mais voici la suite qui n'est pas si gentille que cela, je ne t'en dirai pas plus._

**(^_^)**

Le soleil venait tout doucement de ce réveillé en même temps qu'un garçon en cheveux blond, Scorpius regarda le réveille, il était 6h29, il s'est réveiller avec une minute d'avance. Il resta dans son lit jusqu'à qu'il entendit son réveille. Il l'éteint et se recoucha dans son lit, d'ailleurs comment est-il arrivé dans son lit sous ces drap et habiller d'un pyjama, il se dit que c'est surement un somnambulisme. Il avait mal à la tête mais il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Albus, et de fine pellicule d'eau sorti de ces yeux pour venir descendre sur le matelas. Il devait oublier cette histoire et ne rien laisser paraître.

Il se leva et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain, il admira son reflet dans la vitre. Il avait les yeux rouges et de lécher trace de larme laisser la veille, son nez était aussi rouge et sa peau trop blanche. On aurait dit un zombie. Il se regarda encore une minute et s'aspergea de l'eau froide sur le visage. Des filets de larme sortirent encore de ces magnifiques yeux gris mais c'était le reste. Il se déshabilla et se mis dans la baignoire. Il se reposa un peu et continua à pleurer, jamais plus il croira en l'amour, c'est une chose inutile et sans envergure. Cela ne sert qu'à faire souffrir. Son esprit compris ce résonnement mais son cœur continua à déversé des larmes.

« Scorp, pourquoi pleures tu ? »

Scorpuis s'effraya et se retourna pour voir qui parlait, c'était Alexander Zabini. Bien que son père et le père de Zabini étaient amis, Scorpius et Alexander de s'entendaient pas du tout. Au contraire, ils étaient chacun dans des clans différents, le garçon en face de lui était dans celui de Potter. Scorpuis essuya ces larmes.

« Ce n'est qu'une poussière, et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu viens me parler ?

- Si c'est une poussière alors je suis le roi des bossus

- Je savais que tu étais bizarre mais comment fait tu pour cacher ta bosse

- Ah ah ah, t'es vraiment drôles, j'avais envie de te parler c'est tous.

- Et depuis quand tu as envie de me parler ?

- Depuis hier soir

- Hein ? Comment cela ?

- Depuis que tu es sorti du placard hier, j'avais envie de te parler

- Sortir du placard ?

- Oui que tu as fait ton coming out devant toute la salle

- Mais… Mais… on est dans des clans différents

- Pff, depuis hier soir, on ne peut pas appeler cela clan ?

- Pardon ?

- Bon tu termines ton bain et je t'attends sur ton lit, on en parlera après »

Le jeune Alexander sortie de la salle de bain laissant un Scorpius confus seul. Ce dernier sorti de ces pensées quelques secondes après. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Zabini, il prit son bain en vitesse et se dépêcha de sécher. Il sorti de la salle de bain avec une serviette attaché autour de ces hanches.

« Waouh, tu es vachement bien fait, tu feras des merveilles surtout si ton fan club te verrais alors ils pourront mourir en paix. »

Scorpuis ne dit rien et se hâta de chercher des habilles et de se vêtir dans la salle de bain. Il sorti avec sa chemise de cour et une cravate à l'effigie des serpentard. Son pantalon était dans noir qui faisait sortir la couleur de sa peau. La chemise avec sa cravate lui donnaient un air classe qui pourrait séduire plus d'un.

« Bon maintenant tu m'expliques ce qui se passe depuis ma sortie ?

- D'accord alors voilà comment cela s'est passé… »

_**Flash-Back**_

_Après que le certain blond est parti, Alexander aperçu plusieurs serpentards de l'autre groupe se diriger vers le groupe de Potter. Un gars avec des yeux brun mais des cheveux noir se mis au centre du groupe et se plaça devant Potter qui les regarda avec mépris._

_« Potter, au nom de tout le groupe nous sommes désolé, d'avoir choisi une tapette pour chef et nous avons décidé que cela serait toi notre nouveau patron. »_

_Alexander vis Albus discuter avec ces __acolytes__chacun assis à côté de lui, puis il se retourna vers le chef du clan._

_« C'est bon je vous prends, de toute façon il n'y a plus de groupe ici, mais vous devez respecter certaines règles._

_- Mais quelles sont-elles ? demanda un garçon aux cheveux bruns à côté de leur parleur_

_- La seule et unique règle, respecter les gryffondors et autre maison_

_- Je… D'accord, dit leur chef_

_- Bon alors asseyez-vous »_

_L'ancien clan de Malfoy est devenu complétement Potter, personne n'avait pu croire que les serpentard deviendrait aussi soudé, tout le monde pensait que les deux clans resteront jusqu'à la fin de la scolarité de Potter et de Malfoy._

_Alexander se leva, car il ne pouvait plus de ces hypocrite, il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçu que James Potter s'était levé en même temps que lui. Celui-ci contourna la table des gryffondors et se dirigea vers la table des serpentards. Il se mit en face d'Albus qui le regardait avec surprise. Puis sans que quelqu'un se puisse faire quelque chose, il mit une gifle magistrale à son petit frère, chef de la maison serpentard. Toute la salle c'était encore tue._

_Le petit Potter mis sa main sur la joue touchée en regardant son grand frère avec surprise._

_« Albus Severus Potter, tu es vraiment un être immonde, il t'a dit ces sentiments et tu l'as traité comme une merde_

_- Mais…_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu l'as considéré comme une tapette juste parce que il aime un garçon et pas n'importe lequel, toi. Albus tu me déçois et papa aussi serait déçu_

_- Ne parle pas de papa, tu ne connais pas sa réaction, cracha Albus_

_- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis, pauvre Albus, ouvre un peu ta cervelle toi qui est serpentard, papa se fiche que tu sois homophobe ou hétérosexuel, mais il tiendra rigueur des sentiments, et là il prendra mal le fait que son fils est dit des paroles insultantes à un garçon qui lui avoue son amour._

_- Je…_

_- En tout cas sache une chose Albus, tend que tu ne t'auras pas demandé le pardon à Sorpius devant toute les maisons, tu ne m'adresses plus la parole. Pour ce qui es de papa, je lui dirais ce que son fils chéri à fait_

_- Tu es jaloux de la relation de papa et moi_

_- Tu as bien changer Albus, où est le petit garçon timide et joyeux que tous le monde adorait, où est le petit garçon qui s'amusait à effrayer les serpentards ainsi que les autres maisons, où est le petit garçon que j'adorait et que j'aimais plus que mon père. Tu vois Albus, je me fiche de la relation de moi et papa car j'ai aussi une relation avec lui, certes différente de la tienne mais qui me tient à cœur. Il a une relation différente avec chacun de nous demande à Lili. Mais sache que j'en parlerais à papa, même si c'est un Malfoy, c'est un humain avant tous et son père est quelqu'un de gentil, qui prend soin de son fils. »_

_C'est sur ces derniers mots que James sorti de la grande salle, tout le monde le suivait du regard puis se tournait vers Albus qui était encore sur le choc. Alexander ne s'était pas assis devant toute la tirade du grand frère. Choquer de voir que James Potter défendait Scorpius, un Malfoy._

_Il se dépêcha de sortir de la table des Serpentard et se dirigea vers la commune des Serpentrads qui se trouve dans les cachots. Devant le tableau, il vit James qui faisait les cents pas._

_« Tu pourrais me dire, le mot de passe des serpentard, j'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Scorpuis » demanda James en voyant Alexander_

_Celui-ci le regarda et sourit, voir un Potter inquiet pour un Malfoy, ça journée était remplie de surprise._

_« Moi aussi je me faisait du soucis pour Malfoy_

_- Tu n'es pas un acolyte d'Albus ?_

_- Oui… Enfin non, comment dire cela, dès que j'ai vu Scorpius qui regardait Albus et j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux mais j'avais eu une dispute avec lui dans un compartiment alors je suis allez chez Potter mais maintenant, je regrette de ne pas être allez avec lui, on aurait été ami comme nos pères._

_- Je comprends, moi je suis James Potter et toi ?_

_- Moi c'est Alexander Zabini_

_- Ravi de te rencontrer mais pourrait tu dire le mot de passe_

_- Avec Plaisir »_

_Alexander sourit et dit le mot de passe qui était Serpentaires __1__, Alexander se dépècha de rentrer suivit de James, il l'amena directement dans la chambre de Malfoy où il le vit dormir dans son lit avec des yeux rouges._

_« Il doit avoir bien pleuré pour avoir ces yeux, le pauvre comment peut-il être amoureux de mon crétin de frère, dit James en s'approchant du corps endormi_

_Tu sais ce que disent les moldus, le cœur à ces raisons que la raison ignore. »_

_Alexandre s'approcha aussi du corps endormi, jamais il n'avait vu le visage de Sorpius aussi doux, il s'arrêta et vit que James commença à le déshabiller._

_« Eh ! Tu fais quoi ?_

_- J'essaie de le mettra au lit_

_- Laisse-moi faire, mais recule toi »_

_James se recula de Scorpius et Alexander lança un sort qui permet de déshabiller et de mettre en pyjama celui qui dormait sans que l'on voit ces sous vêtement, puis il lança un sort qui permettais de mettre l'endormi sous ces draps._

_« Waouh, mais d'où tu connais ces sort ?_

_- Simple, mon père à une grande encyclopédie pour les fainéant et dedans il y a ces sorts, je les utilise sur moi, quand je suis en retard ou fainéant._

_- J'adore, tu me passeras cette encyclopédie ?_

_- Non, il y a certain sort que tu ne devrais pas connaitre_

_- D'accord alors tu m'apprendras quelques sorts ?_

_- Oui mais pas beaucoup ? »_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

« … Puis on est sorti de ta chambre et je lui ai appris certains tours. » Termina Alexander.

Scorpius resta stupéfait devants tout ce monologue, il n'avait plus de clan, plus rien à par un Potter qui s'inquiet pour lui et Alexandre. D'ailleurs cela ne change rien au comportement de celui-ci.

« Tu dois être heureux, tu peux dire à ton chef Potter qu'il à gagner

- Tu n'as rien compris, je suis avec toi, pas dans ton clan mais je veux devenir ton ami et être égale à toi.

- Pff

- C'est vrai bon maintenant, on va manger j'ai faim.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie de voir Albus

- Si tu ne descends pas alors il a vraiment gagné, ne t'inquiet pas je serai avec toi, je te protègerais

- Je ne suis pas une princesse, dit Scorpius avec un petit sourire

- Allez princesse, on y va » dit Alexander en prenant sa main

Scorpius se laissa entraîner par ce nouveau personnage, il réfléchit à ce qui s'est passé ces 24h et fut heureux d'avoir avoué son amour pour Albus, pas parce que il aime souffrir mais parce que il pourrait tourner la page et vivre heureux.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle avec les portes ouvertes toute la salle les regardait, Alexander sourit puis regarda Scorpius. Ce dernier entendit quelques murmures.

« Pff, tu as vue il est vraiment homo »

« Maintenant il est avec quelqu'un autre, les homo n'ont pas de cœur, il pense avec leurs…

- Chut, pas devant les enfants »

Scorpius regarda la salle et son regard se dirigea vers des magnifiques yeux émeraude comme s'ils s'étaient sa lumière dans le noir. Mais les émeraude se détourna de ces yeux et il sorti de ces pensées. Il regarda encore autour de lui et ces yeux se dirigea vers le garçon à côté de lui, celui-ci était plus grand que lui, il était métisse et avait des cheveux bouclé noir avec des yeux de couleur amande, avec une bouche pulpeuse et un nez fin. Son corps était un peu efféminé et fin. Sa chemise blanche mettait sa peau en valeur et ces yeux.

« Je sais que je suis beau, mais arrêt de me regarder »

Scorpius sorti de ces pensé, malgré le fait qu'il était beau, il ne ressenti rien en présence de Alexander.

« Eh ! Les garçons »

Scorpius tourna la tête et vit que James Potter qui n'était avec personne, tous les autre gryffondor s'était éloigner de lui comme s'il avait la peste. Le premier fils des Potter tapota le banc à côté de lui. Scorpius fut entrainé par son camarade qui s'assit à la table des gryffondors. Bien que certaines personnes regardaient le groupe bizarrement.

« Alors comment vas-tu, Scorp ?

- Bi… Bien »

Scorpius regardait l'homme qui était en face de lui, soudain ce dernier éclata de rire. Ce rire surpris le garçon blond mais aussi la moitié des gens qui étaient autour. Le blond sourit devant cet éclat il ressenti la tension disparaitre, jamais il n'aurait cru que lui et un Potter sourirait ensemble.

« Dé…Déso…, dit James avec son fou rire

C'est bien ça y est presque, encore une syllabe et tu as réussi à dire le mot, dit un garçon roux qui était derrière James »

Le blond le regarda de plus près, il avait les yeux bleus, aussi beau que de l'azur, il était roux bien sûr avec une peau clair. Il avait quelques taches de rousseur et était assez petit.

« Hugo, qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? dit James en s'arrêtant de rire

- J'en ai marre des filles et comme vous vous amuser je suis venu vous rejoindre, dit-il en s'asseyant à coté de James

- Qu'es ce qu'elles ont encore fait ?

- Elles disent que Scorpius est un être qui est un gros menteur, elles disent aussi qu'il sort avec lui, dit-il en désignant Alexander, alors je suis parti, elles sont hypocrites car Malfoy ne peut pas sortir avec lui.

- Lui a un prénom, dit Alexander, et pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir avec Scorp

- Mais c'est simple, tu n'es pas amoureux de lui comme lui n'est pas amoureux de toi, cela se voit à l'œil car celui-ci ne trompe jamais, n'es-ce pas ? Au faite James pourquoi tu rigolais ?

- C'est parce que j'ai réussi à faire bégayer Scorp

- Et c'est cela qui te fait rire, demanda le dit Scorp

- Oui

- Bon cela vous dit que l'on se donne des surnoms puisque on va rester ensemble, proposa Hugo

- Ouais pourquoi pas ? répondit Alexandre, moi ce sera Alex ou Lex

- Dure de trouver un surnom pour moi, avec le prénom James

- Je dirais Jamie, conseilla Hugo

- Sale petit morveux, dit James en mettant son coup autour de son bras

- Moi, je dirais qu'Hugo doit aussi trouver un surnom, genre Hug, dit Alexandre avec un grand sourire

- Bien trouver Alex, dit James en détachant le coup d'Hugo

- Non c'est nul, dit Hugo

- Et c'est cela qui est bien, répondit James, n'es ce pas Hug ?

- Arrêt Jamie

- Sale petit morveux,

- Tu te répètes »

Scorpius sourit devants toutes cette agitation, jamais il ne penserait être aussi bien mais son cœur lui faisait toujours mal, il repensa à hier. Mon Dieu, il avait encore envie de pleurer en plus devant toute la salle.

« Princesse, faut pas pleurer » dit une petite voie à côté de lui

Scorpius se retourna et vit un Hugo qui lui souriait de toutes ces dents

« Princesse ?

- Oui, nous avons décidé de nous attribuer un personnage du moyen âge, toi c'est Princesse, Alex c'est le sage, James c'est le chevalier et moi je suis…

- Le bouffon, dit Alex

- Non, je suis Clopin, celui qui fait rire les autres.

- Alors moi je serai, Robin et toi Alex, demanda James

- Moi je serai Merlin, répondit Alex

- Euh… Vous savez que nous ne sommes plus des enfants, dit Scorpius

- Oui mais cela ne nous empêche pas de nous amuser, répondit Alex

- Vous savez que l'on se connait à peine, hier on était encore ennemi.

- Pff, ce que tu peux être défaitiste, trouve un nom princesse, dit Hugo

- Moi je penserais, Boucle d'or, dit James

- Eh !

- Moi plutôt Talia, dans la belle au bois dormant dans sa première version. Le prénom Aurore est la fille de Talia et du prince ainsi que leur fils Jour.

- Eh !

- Moi je penserais plutôt à pour Peau d'âne, tu sais quand elle est déguiser avec sa peau d'âne sur elle, termina Hugo

- Eh ! Mais arrêtez vos délires et si je suis la princesse qui est le fameux prince ? demanda Scorpius

- Alors cela c'est simple c'est l'homme derrière toi qui te regarde avec des yeux d'un vert pur » répondit Alex

Scorpius se retourna et se noya dans les même yeux qui l'avait fait souffrir, Il voulut pleurer, jamais plus il ne voulait voir ces yeux, ces merveilleux yeux qui appartenait à l'homme qui lui avait fait mal. Le blond se détacha de ces yeux en se retournant et regarda ces nouveaux amis.

« Je ne veux pas de lui comme prince, dit Scorpius

- Et pourtant il faudra t'y faire, alors tu as trouvé le nom de ta princesse ? demanda James

- Euh… Je prends le nom Charis

- Hein ? s'étonna James

- Cela veut dire gracieuse et agréable en grec » répondit la dit Charis

Un blanc passa puis les trois autres garçons se plia en rire devant le blond qui souriait, toute la salle se tourna vers le groupe qui riait. Le professeur de potion, Mr Perks se dirigea vers le groupe de quatre.

« Messieurs, bien que votre humeur est joyeuse, je vous prierais de quitter cette sale, car certaines personnes veulent manger tranquillement, de plus vous avez le droit de laver le cachot de Mr Rogue qui manque cruellement de main d'œuvre, je veux vous voir tous les soirs à partir de 18h devant l'ancienne salle de Mr Rogue. »

Les quatre garçons se calmèrent directement et sorti de la salle. Chacun se promis qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la grande salle à midi et ils se séparèrent sur cette promesse.

La matinée passa très rapidement, Alex et Scorpius avais eu soin aux créatures magique et potion avec bien sur les gryffondors. Personne ne leur parlait et ils ne parlaient à personne, c'était bien pour eux et pour les autres. A la fin du cours de potion, ils sortirent en premier. Ils avaient fini avant les autres et pouvaient profiter pour parler. Lors d'un détour du couloir, Scorpius avait oublié de demander quelque chose au prof.

« Va dans la grande salle je vous retrouvais après, j'ai oublié de demander quelque chose au prof »

Il quitta Alexander pour aller dans la salle de Potion, au détour d'un couloir, il senti que quelqu'un lui prenait le bras et le poussa contre le mur.

« Alors petite pute, comment vas-tu ? »

Scorpius regarda le garçon en face de lui. Il portait des lunettes et avait des yeux terne et brun. Il avait une horrible cicatrice au niveau des sourcils et son nez était trop gros. Après quelques secondes, le blond voulait se dégager de ce garçon mais celui-ci le tenait vraiment fort. Il vit que ce garçon avait deux complices qui le regardaient bizarrement.

« Allez les gars, profitons de cette pute »

Les deux autres garçons s'approchèrent de Scorpius, celui-ci commença à paniquer quand un garçon aux cheveux noirs, commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

« Arrêtez » cria le blond en se débattant

Le garçon au gros nez, lui git une gifle qui le laissa pantelant.

« Tu vas fermer ta gueule et nous laisser faire, comme t'es un homo tu aimes bien cela, c'est prouvé »

Pendant qu'il disait cela le troisième garçon ouvrit la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Non, arrêtez laissez-moi, s'il vous plait »

Ils continuèrent dans leur lancer sans entendre les plaintes de Scorpius. Le garçon au gros nez lui renait les poignets et lui mordait le cou, le garçon aux cheveux noir, continuait à défaire sa chemise et le troisième garçon étaient en train de descendre son pantalon.

Scorpius se débattit toujours en criant mais c'était voué à l'échec. Il commença à pleurer, il voulait le faire avec quelqu'un qu'il aime comme Albus. Pourquoi celui-ci n'était pas là pour le sauvez ? Jamais il ne voulait cela, pourquoi la vie était méchante avec lui. Il voulait mourir.

« EXPELLIARMUS »

Scorpius se senti plus rien, il se laissa tomber tout en regardant le sol, ces larmes continua à couler, un Malfoy ne pleure pas, mais là c'était un homme, pas un Malfoy. Il s'assit et mis ces bras autour de ces genoux. Il continua à pleurer.

« Es ce que ça va ? » dit la voie de son sauveur.

**(^_^)**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous aimez et je dis « A suivre »**


End file.
